The Terrestrial Chronicles: The Beginning
by ShadowofStarlight2
Summary: Seamus Harper's Life on Earth.


"God I'm hungry," Seamus said as he threw a rock at the opposite wall.

Brendan snatched another rock from his hand. "News flash: we're all hungry." He threw his newly aquired rock at the wall.

"Seamus, stop throwing rocks at the wall," his mother called, "you're gonna make the tunnel collapse."

Brendan snickered as Seamus emptied his hands of the remaining rocks. Suddenly footsteps were heard from above. The whole tunnel went silent. Seamus' father crept over to the boys cradling a broken knife in his right hand, but a secret knock put all at ease.

Four men carefully entered the tunnel, two cradling a woman between them. Another had a little girl draped like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Both of the rescued were bloody and unconcious, however the group's attention rested with the fourth man. Clenched in his fists he carried two dead rabbits and a loaf of bread that had likely been discarded by Nietzscheans.

The man dropped the contents onto the floor, having already taking his fill. The remainder was fair game now. All the children instinctively dove for the food kicking and clawing their way through the hoard.

Isaac managed to snag the bread and ran to a corner coveting his prize. The rabbits werer mutilated among the rest.

Drake, the leader of the group, smiled in amusement.

Seamus' father glared at him. "Why do you encourage this practice?"

Drake turned his attention from the hoard to the man. "It's good for them." he replied shortly. "It teaches them how to survive."

Demetrius Harper shook his head. "Sounds like Nietzschean philosophy to me."

Drake narrowed his eyes and glared dangerously at Demetrius. "Watch it, Harper. I am the leader of this group for a reason."

Drake walked toward the children and they quickly dissipated. He walked through the blood and carnage to speak to the scouts.

Seamus and Bredan, spotted their friend, Isaac, and cornered him.

"You're going to share that, aren't you?" Harper asked with an intimidating smile.

Brendan eyed Isaac carefully. "After all, we are friends."

Isaac gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ya, I believe Harper bashed me over the head with a rock and you bit me to get this."

Harper laughed. "Ya, and I believe you kicked me in the gut."

Brendan smiled. "Ya, and there's that faceful of dirt. I believe you are to blame for that."

Harper moved in close. "'sides. If we died, then what would you have?"

Isaac eyed the stale bread in then his two companions. He grinned. "I suppose I can't let you starve." He carefully broke the bread into three pieces and they sat down to eat.

Their parents, in turn, moved to join them.

None of the parents yet had food. Except for Drake, they, themselves, were closely knit. Most were family members. Brendan, for instance, was Harpers cousin.

The kids were fairly close to their parents if not necessarily to their peers. Normally they would share their food with their parents and the parents in turn would share with each other. It was not much though. Barely enough to live off, nowhere near enough to satisfy. But the parents were not yet desperate enough to fight their children for food.

Harper handed his father and his mother a piece of his bread and his mother gave him a kiss on the head.

"Bruno," Drake began, confronting the leader of the hunting party.

Bruno eyed Drake warily. "What?"

"I don't think a rescue operation was authorized." he replied, exacting his authority.

Bruno narrowed his eyes. His voice was solid. "It's not like we went out of our way. They needed help."

Drake shook his head. "We can't afford two more mouths to feed. And I don't intend to waste food on people who are going to die."

"You can't sentence them to death!"

Drake appeared unfazed. "Yet you can sentence us? We can barely feed everyone here. If you honestly care let them have your food. You can starve. And lest we forget those two you brought in are slathered in blood. It's only a matter of time before the Magog catch wind of it."

"So you would have had me just let the Magog finish them off?"

Drakes reply was short. "If it keeps the Magog away from us."

Bruno frowned.

"And another thing," Drake continued, "When they do die, you'll be the one removing their corpses. Let the Magog hunt you." Before Bruno could reply Drake walked off to his own family.

Bruno returned to Brendan and sat down beside him. Demetrius noticed the troubled look on his brother's face. He assumed it had to do with Drake. Most turmoil within the group had to do with Drake. He also figured it was due to the two people that had been saved. It was also well known the their leader did not like taking in those who were hurt. It seemed mean at first but to an extent his reasoning was credible. Blood was the first thing Magog picked up on He was also the most Nietzschean of the group. To him _everything_ was about survival and, despite rumours, it was obvious Drake really did care about his followers and their well-being. That's how he became the leader and why he was rarely challenged.

Seamus pulled the blanket that he Brendan and Isaac were sharing towards his side. Isaac haugtily pulled it back and glared at Seamus, who innocently replied, "I thought you were asleep." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I can't sleep," Isaac responded. He eyed the dying embers of the communal fire, which had been erected to cook the rabbit, for a moment. They had not yet reached the point of eating it raw.

Seamus turned to his side, away from the other two. He was about to close his eyes when he saw a weary pair of eyes looking back at him in the dim light. They belonged to the younger of the two rescued women.

Seamus tapped Brendan on the shoulder. Brendan, who had almost fallen asleep, smacked him on the shoulder. Seamus retaliated with a sharp kick.

Brendan opened his eyes. "What?" he rasped.

"Let's go visit the 'Magog bait'." 'Magog bait' was a term coined by Drake referring to the sick or injured group members and, although the parents refrained from using it, the children adopted it quite readily.

Brendan furrowed his brow and lifted himself so he could see over Seamus' shoulder.

The girl gave an embarassed smile.

Brendan then smacked Isaac in the stomach to wake him.

Isaac sat up with a start and then punched Brenden in the side. "What?" he growled.

Brenden glared at him. "Seamus wants to see the 'Magog bait'."

Isaac furrowed his brow. "Now?"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "No, in a month."

Isaac retaliated to the sarcastic comment by punching him in the side again. Brendan then proceeded to get Isaac in a headlock.

Seamus rolled his eyes at the scene. "Are you guys coming?"

Brendan begrudgingly let go og Isaac and the three began crawling towards the young girl. The woman next to her was fast asleep as were most of the adults.

Once near enough to speak without waking the others, they stopped. They could just make out her face in the dull like.

Harper wrinkled his nose. She reeked of blood and carnage.

"Thank you." the girl whispered meekly, barely able to make out the outline of their faces.

"Don't thank us," Brendan said, "we didn't save ya."

Isaac nodded. "You're lucky Brendan's dad did. You got him in major trouble with Drake."

Seamus nodded. "As far as he's concerned, you're Magog bait."

The girl frowned at the term.

Brenden frowned at her expression. "Ah, don't feel bad.."

Seamus, with a tinge of guily, forced a mildly reassuring smile. "Ya. What's your name anyway?"

"Nicole," she replied even softer than before.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine here." Isaac attempted.

Seamus grinned. "Ya, you'll be fighting for scraps in no time."

Nicole grimmaced.

"So uh, what happened?" asked Brendan.

Seamus glared at his forwardness.

"What?" he defeneded, "She can't sleep and neither can we so she might as well spill."

Seamus frowned and turned to her. "If you're up to it of course." he added.

The three guys moved in closer.

Nicole took a ragged breath. "We, we were part of another group of refugees." she began barely audibly. "Much smaller than this one. It was made up of escapees from Tranda camp."

"You were a Nietzschean slave?" Brendan asked.

Nicole nodded.

"What was it like?" Isaac asked softly.

"It was... I... well, they fed you, at least. They clothed you. I can't say much for the labor. They kept up corraled until someone bought us. How you were treated then I suppose was based on the Nietzschean you got and what they needed you for. We had beds. They weren't comfortable but we didn't sleep on the ground. It was like a prison I guess. If you were bad, if you tried to escape, you were beaten, sometimes killed. But if you were docile, mildmannered, and content you were basically left alone. My mother and I never got beyond there."

All three boys frowned.

"Well, the camp was raided by hungry Magog. The guards panicked. They unlocked the doors and let us go."

Seamus furrowed his brow. "Let you go? Why?"

Nicole frowned. "I think they wanted to create confusion. Or they thought there was safety in numbers. Or something. You know their motto: live to fight another day."

The boys nodded.

"Well those of us who managed to escape the Magog banded together. We survived.. for a while... but the Magog found us. We were taken down. Luckily they seemed more intent in killing us than..." she trailed off and the boys didn't press her for more. "Then I woke up and I was here and I saw you." she said to Seamus. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Seamus Brendan and Isaac gave a small laugh. "You have to fight for everything here."

Nicole frowned. Brendan tapped Seamus and shrugged.

Seamus frowned. "I suppose we could help her." He looked to Isaac who shrugged.

"Don't worry. We won't let you starve." Seaumus finished.

Nicole smiled and fell back asleep.

Seamus shook his head. "We barely have enough food for us."

Brenden nodded solemnly. "But I doubt she can help herself. She's half dead."

Seamus frowned. "I know."

Isaac shrugged. "We would be the ones most capable of helping her."

Seamus nodded. "I guess."

The next day the hunting party returned with fruit. It wasn't the ripest most tantalizing fruit but for once there was enough of it. The boys managed to snag some of it and then moved over to where the girl was leaning on the wall. She looked barely concious and her breathing was laboured.

Harper handed her half a bruised apple and Brendan and Isaac gave her a few underripe grapes. She smiled gratefully for the food.

Seamus shifted a bit uneasily. "So, uh, how's it goin'?"

The girl handed a half of her half of apple to her mother. "It's been okay. I feel a little bit better. Just a bit... lightheaded."

Brendan shook his head. "Well, ya. At least half of your blood in all over your clothes."

She forced a half smile.

"No Magog yet." Isaac reported.

Just then Hannah, Seamus' mother, walked over. She surveyed the two women. "It appears the blood is dry, Terri." she called to Isaacs mother.

Terri walked over. "The older one's about your size," she said to Hannah.

Hannah noded. "And the younger one looks about Seamus' size."

Seamus furrowed his brow.

"We might just have enough material saved," said Terri.

"That would mean our children will be stuck with their old clothes for a little longer." She looked the three boys over. They were both quickly outgrowing their shirts which showed a small portion of their stomach now.

The hurt woman shook her head. "You don't have to waste your fabric on us." she said softly.

Hannah gave a half-smile. "You're clothes are saturated in blood. We're not doing this so much for you as for us."

Terri nodded. "Those clothes are a danger to all of us. In all fairness you are a danger to us, but we are not so cruel as to cast you out when you need help."

"Yes, but if we make you new clothes, we can discard the bloody ones which eliminates at least some of the danger."

The older woman nodded solemnly.

"But it's up to you, Hannah. Most of the material belongs to you."

Hannah frowned. "I will use it if it means we have a better chance."

"I think that would be best."

"Well, I thank you for your kindness," the older woman said.

Terri and Hannah smiled. "Your welcome." They then departed.

Seamus frowned. "Great my clothes are going to 'Magog bait'."

"So are mine." Brendan said.

"Wonderful," Isaac replied sarcastically.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the three. "I'm sorry," she retorted but her voice was so soft the sarcasm was barely noticable.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Cool it. We have a right to be annoyed."

Nicole shook her head. "You don't have a right to be annoyed at me."

Brendan grinned evilly at her. "Look, if you hadn't been saved we wouldn't have to share."

"I'm beginning to think I would have been better off had I just been left."

Isaac laughed. "I'm sure."

"Look, we're helping you, so don't complain." Brendan interjected.

Nicole eyed him haugtily, her blood smeared face adding to the grotesque image. "I wasn't complaining."

Brendan scowled at her. "I gave you grapes."

She pulled off a grape and threw it at him. The action wasn't as harsh as she wished due to the fact she was still very weak and Brendan just rolled his eyes.

"Forget her," he said to the guys, "let's just go."

Bruno gave Drake a smug smile. "Seems like they're not going to die."

Drake nodded. "It would appear so."

"You were wrong." Bruno pressed.

Drake turned from the throng of people huddled aroung the communal fire to look at him. "No. I don't think so. They are two more mouths to feed. It would have been better had they died."

Bruno frowned at the sentiment. "You can't honestly mean that. After all, safety in numbers, correct?"

Drake shook his head. "No. In fact, it is quite the opposite. We need to be able to move quickly and efficiently whenever the Magog get close. The more people there are, the harder it is to do that. And their is only safety in numbers for the few not on the edges. People will still die. Don't think you've done anyone any favors."

Bruno's enthusiasm was quickly diminished. "It was the right thing to do. At least give me that."

Drake nodded. "Fine. Believe that you've done Theresa and Nicole a favor."

A slight smile appeared across Bruno's face. "You used their names. They are no longer 'Magog bait'."

Drake turned his gaze back to the group and said no more.

"Anything for me?" Nicole asked eyeing the boy's scraps hungrilly.

Seamus stuck his hand into a can of fruit and savored the goo.

Brendan coveted a similar can. "I think you're ready to fight for yourself. You've been healing."

Nicole frowned. She eyed Issac. "Please?"

Isaac looked up from his dinner and shook his head. "I agree with Brendan."

Seamus nodded. "You've gotta learn sometime," he said with a full mouth.

She crossed her arms. "Well it's not fair to just spring this on me tonight. Especially, especially not since theirs actually a decent amount this time. All of you have at least two cans."

The boys ignored her and continued eating. She inched in closer to Seamus and put her fingers tentatively around the can. Seamus snatched it away.

Nicole pouted. "Come on. Just a taste?"

Brendan shook his head and Isaac pulled his cans in closer.

Nicole's frown turned into an outright scowl. She became more agressive and tried to obtain Seamus can of fruit being that he was the closet. Seamus beat her off a few times but she pounced on him, kicking and scratching. At the end of the battle Seamus remained vicotorious while the quickly worn out Nicole leaned up against the wall.

Brendan and Isaac concurred- she was well enough to fight for herself.

"Come on guys." she said in a bit more desparation. "I'm starving."

Brendan smiled sarcastically. "Get used to it."

Seamus rolled his eyes and handed her a gooey piece of fruit. He curled his lip. "That's for the bruises."

Brendan and Isaac snickered.

"Thank you" Nicole said as nicely as she could muster.

"Ya ya." Seamus said.

"With force like that..." Brendan began.

"You might just survive here." Isaac finished.

"Might." Seamus intoned.

The End


End file.
